


The day you became king

by Dialinghumanoids



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialinghumanoids/pseuds/Dialinghumanoids
Kudos: 20





	The day you became king

I saw you follow in, in your wedding attire,  
You had crystal blue eyes and Snow White hair,  
Yet you lost your luster.  
Today’s the day you become king. 

When the words of the pastor ring through the halls,  
Your eyes met mine,  
Yet you did not look at me.  
We kiss as the cheers of the nobles numb our ears. 

In the night we share one bed.  
The ceremonial consummation,  
You tell me: “I want to be a good husband”,  
So I tell you: “then tonight we stay apart.”  
You close your eyes wondering if you deserve this. 

You walk the halls alone, where no one pays you mind  
They not hear your words,  
nor your presence.  
Can you even call yourself a king? You ask,  
Knowing the answer.  
I know the answer. 

You see me walk those same halls,  
You have passed by.  
All you hear are the passing words and bows,  
Of all my subordinates.  
You do not share the same glory. 

The king does not love you, they say.  
You are only a toy, they laugh.  
you question their truth.  
As You lay in bed,  
You wonder... if it is.

You must’ve been surprised.  
The hesitancy reveals your troubled mind.  
In front of silent generals, sitting next to me,  
A question lingered in the air.  
“What do you think?” 

You realize  
As you chirped your answer. 

You walk beside me,  
jewels and gold adorning you.  
You wonder why your here.  
I squeeze your hand,  
As I ask you for a dance. 

You must be confused.  
Your eyes do not hide your glass heart.  
You wait for my voice,  
Searching for a reason.

“you are a scholar and a soldier, a man intelligent beyond his means.  
Yet... you are my shadow.”  
Fragile eyes meet mine,  
They glimmer darkly. 

“We shall make them realize  
That this throne besides mine,”  
You see a smile.  
“Is not empty.” 

You weep  
As the taps of our shoes,  
Follow the beat of the music.  
“Thank you” is all you can say.

You write and organize,  
You listen and advise,  
You fight and battle.  
And I am beside you. 

When war began, I faltered.  
You saw me tremble with every fallen soldier,  
My hands and knees Covered in cold blood,  
unable to wash away the horror of death.  
Yet,  
YOU did not falter. 

Grabbing your sword, raised over your head,  
You scream at the top of your lungs  
With Hot tears and piercing eyes,  
You lead us to victory.

we hear the grim cheers of the soldiers,  
With a feast on dirty tables,  
I saw that,  
You were the strongest of them all  
And I was a coward.  
You turned to me  
And squeezed my hand as you  
Wiped the blood off my face,  
Smiling.  
Knowing. 

In the night we shared one bed.  
I told you on the verge of weeping,  
“I want to be a good husband.”  
So You replied, “ then tonight we stay together.”  
I held you tightly  
and wondered if I deserved this. 

Our horses side by side, sharing one flag.  
The sounds of cheering people,  
Numb our ears. 

We kiss in those empty halls  
That married us together.  
We lay in bed consumed by contact,  
the sounds of our glass hearts Beating.  
We Adorn each other with jewels and gold,  
Dancing our feet tired.

One day You stride alone  
They notice your presence  
And bow to your grace and shower you in praise.  
You sit on the throne and glance at me.  
You look up for the first time  
And realize,  
That this,  
This...  
is the day you became king.


End file.
